Luigi's Secret Garden Of Peace And Happiness
by Prince Luigi
Summary: Luigi has a secret place to call his own. What would happen if the Mushroom Kingdom finds out? Is it all for greediness? There might be disastrous consequences that could possibly wipe out every living thing that's under Luigi's protection. Luigi wishes to become an animal to know what it feels like. However, the unexpected happens. Rated T foul language & a bit of sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Luigi escaped and left his house one night. Mario, who was in bed asleep didn't know. As a matter of fact, nobody knew that this beautiful place ever existed. He pressed a button from his remote and a big dome came out of the ground. A fancy, elegant door with precious stones glistened. When the door was open, little waterfalls, plentiful flowers and plants, adorable small yoshis, dolphins, tropical birds, tigers, and unicorns lived there. The only human to allowed to be in the garden is Luigi. **

**Luigi sat, and stared above the glimmering water. He had almost fell asleep. Listening to the calming and gentle sounds of dolphins playing. Luigi quickly opened his eyes, realizing he has to go. If he didn't, Mario would be worried and would end up looking for him. Which would reveal his dome, the garden. Luigi could never share anyone his garden. He made a home just for the animals, no pollution, no humans (except Luigi), and adequate supply of resources. **

**Luigi has given his garden and animals with all respect. ****_IT HAS TO BE A SECRET. OTHERWISE, THEIR LIVES WOULD BE_**** DESTROYED. Luigi finally leaves, grabs the remote and presses the button again. He quickly heads back into the house. But then, Mario wakes up and asks Luigi what he was doing. **

Mario: "You're still up! Why?"

Luigi: "Uhh… I just had trouble sleeping."

Mario: "So, you weren't in bed?"

Luigi: "Yeah..."

Mario: "Luigi! Sleep is one of the most important necessities a living being needs! And you're telling me it's_ not_ important!?"

Luigi: "I didn't say it wasn't important! I said _I just had trouble sleeping." _

Mario: (Sighs) "We're going to discuss this tomorrow morning."

Luigi: "Fine."

**Luigi crawled back in bed. Thinking about how the next day will be. **

**To be continued... **


	2. Chapter 2

**The sun rose on that blissful morning. The birds sang and chirped, Luigi slowly awoke from his bed. Mario stood, staring down concerned and serious. **

Luigi: "Is it morning already?"

Mario: "Uh, yeah. It's time to get up."

Luigi: "Great."

Mario: (Sigh) "Bro, we have a lot of discussing to do."

Luigi: "Last night?"

Mario: "Yes. Why were you up?"

Luigi: "Okay, how many times do I have to tell you, I COULD NOT SLEEP!"

Mario: "Is that the real reason, Luigi? Because I feel like you are hiding something from me."

Luigi: "I'm not!"

Mario: "Yeah you are!"

Luigi: "Mario! Quit putting a guilt trip on me!"

Mario: "If you don't tell me what's actually happening, I will tell everyone that your pants fell off one time in class during 3rd grade."

Luigi: "Alright! I will tell you! As long as you promise..."

Mario: "Promise what?"

Luigi: "That you will keep it a _secret._"

Mario: "I promise. Can you tell me?"

Luigi: "Yes. I own a very peaceful, charming, blissful, happy place."

Mario: "Sounds wonderful! What is it exactly?"

Luigi:_ "My secret garden."_

Mario: "Secret garden? Where is it?"

Luigi: "It's in a dome. Underground. I wait until the entire town is asleep. I have this remote I use to lift the dome out of the ground."

Mario: "That's really cool! I wonder why I don't feel the ground shake?"

Luigi: "You sleep too heavy. _Tonight, I will show you this magical place that comforts every living soul. Prepare to be amazed by the presence of beauty, majesty, and dignity. I found my place__** here." **_

Mario: "Bro... that speech was... amazing."

Luigi: "I know."

Mario: "Why would you want to keep it a secret? It sounds like a fantastic place to live."

Luigi: "Think about humans. What have we done to the environment?"

Mario: "Pollution, deforestation..."

Luigi: "EXACTLY! I built this place to give animals who were homeless a new home. Hardly any human interference, no pollution, no deforestation."

Mario: "I'm happy for you. But, maybe we should tell Peach. She cares a lot about the environment too, y'know."

Luigi: "Bro! You haven't even seen my secret garden yet! Chill out!"

Mario: "Okay! Okay! I won't! I promise."

Luigi: "You promised me earlier. You better not tell ANYONE!"

Mario: "I said I promised!"

Luigi: "If you break it..."

**To be continued... **


	3. Chapter 3

**It was finally dark. Luigi proceeded to his place. **

Luigi: "Stand back."

Mario: "Okay. That remote..."

Luigi: "It's really cool! Watch this!"

(A dome gushes out of the ground)

Mario: "WHOA! How did you do this?"

Luigi: "Oh, I never tell anyone that."

Mario: "Humph."

**They stood at the golden door of jewels. Awaited was the lush green plants and the aqua filled reservoirs salt water and fresh water. **

Luigi: "BEHOLD! My Garden Of Peace and Happiness!"

Mario: "This place is stunning!"

Luigi: "Yes. I go here when I can't fall asleep. The sound of dolphins is what gives me a peaceful state of mind."

Mario: "Dolphins!?"

Luigi: "Yep. They were taken over by oil and plastic pollution. And for the tigers, it was all hunting for their furs."

Mario: "Tigers too? Wow bro..."

Luigi: "What?"

Mario: "How do you keep this place in check?"

Luigi: "I check my garden every **other **night."

Mario: "Well, that makes perfect sense. May I take a picture of this wonderful place?"

Luigi: "I would love to say yes, but humans these days will destroy everything. This is why we can't have nice things."

Mario: "True. Alright bro."

Luigi: "It's 9:30 p.m.! Let's head back to the house and call it a night."

Mario: "Yes! I want that sleep!"

**Mario and Luigi leave the garden. Luigi pushes the button on the remote, and the dome goes underground once again. The grass slides over like the Earth's tectonic plates. Mario left thinking of that powerful message Luigi said earlier...**

_"_ _Tonight, I will show you this magical place that comforts every living soul. Prepare to be amazed by the presence of beauty, majesty, and dignity. I found my place__** here." **~Luigi_

**Mario laid in bed that night, scrolling through his mind, another message from Luigi came up... **

_"Humans these days will destroy everything. This is why we can't have nice things." ~Luigi _

**It's so true too. Why have animals gone extinct or are endangered? Luigi offers a place no man could ever do. _A home for any kind of animal. _**

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mario walked into Peach's castle. He couldn't keep the garden a secret! He wanted Peach and Toad to experience it as well! **

Mario: "Peach! Toad! I need to tell you guys something!"

Peach: "Luigi isn't sick again, is he?"

Mario: "No."

Toad: "What is it then? I give up."

Peach: "Toad! You didn't even guess!"

Toad: "Oh pardon me. Is the Mushroom Kingdom going tax free? There I guessed. Now are you happy?"

Peach: (Blankly stares) "Now you better shut up."

Toad: "Sorry sorry!"

Mario: "Guys! Luigi has his own secret garden!"

Peach: "So?"

Mario: "This garden is MAGICAL! Luigi has tons of variety of plants and animals!"

Peach: "Now I'm interested! Keep going!"

Mario: "I've seen tigers, dolphins, unicorns…"

Peach: "UNICORNS!? Why didn't you say so!? I want to ride one!"

Mario: "Now Peach..."

Toad: "Yeah! And is it possible for me to sleep comfortably by a tiger?"

Mario: "GUYS!"

Toad: "What?"

Peach: "I'm listening."

Mario: "This garden is a SECRET. We can't let Luigi find out that we were in his garden. I don't know what he'll do to me if he finds out!"

Peach: "So, we can't go to this SECRET place but you can tell us? What baloney!"

Toad: "I'm going on strike!"

Peach: "Okay, I'm not doing that. But umm... Mario?"

Mario: "Uh yeah?"

Peach: "Show me this beloved garden or else..."

Mario: "Or else, what?"

Peach: "We won't be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore."

Mario: "WHAT!? PEACH BABY C'MON!"

Peach: "Yep. I'll ditch you so I can hang out with Luigi."

Mario: "But Luigi already has a girlfriend!"

Peach: "Maybe Luigi and Daisy will let me join and be a threesome."

Mario: "I highly doubt that."

Peach: "Whatever. Please just show me Luigi's garden or you won't be in good graces with me."

_**Mario's conscience:**__ "Great. What am I going to do now? If Luigi finds out that I showed Peach his secret garden, he'll kill me, but if I didn't show Peach Luigi's secret garden she'll kill me. Maybe I'll go out tomorrow and ask Dr. Toadley. He is a mind genius who knows how to get out of bad situations." _

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mario walked into the temple of Dr. Toadley. **

Dr. Toadley: "What answer do you seek?"

Mario: "Well, I got myself stuck in a bad situation. I wonder if you can help me out?"

Dr. Toadley: "That depends on the problem."

Mario: "My brother Luigi has this secret garden. He told me not to tell anybody but I disobeyed. Peach demands she sees it, otherwise she kills me. And if I tell Luigi about what I had done, he will kill me. So what do I do?"

Dr. Toadley: _"The damage has already been done." _

Mario: "That doesn't answer my question."

Dr. Toadley: "Alright, alright. You have two options. You could tell Luigi what _actually happened_, or you can get your friends and show them this secret garden of Luigi's. Your choice, not mine."

Mario: (Sighs) "Okay, thanks anyway."

**Meets Peach at castle. **

Peach: "So did you make up your mind?"

Mario: "Yes. I'll show you. But you can't say anything about it, especially around Luigi."

Peach: "Deal. Toad, are you in?"

Toad: "Yes."

Mario: "Good. The same rules qualify to you too. We will seek out tonight, and go to this place."

**Mario was at his house when Luigi came home. **

Luigi: "Man I am so exhausted. I'll see you tomorrow morning, Mario."

Mario: "You're not going to eat dinner? Okay."

Luigi: "I'm not hungry. Don't worry though, I should be hungry by tomorrow!"

Mario: "Okay, well goodnight then."

Luigi: "Good night."

**After he heard the house in complete silence, Mario grabbed the remote and darted right outside. Peach and Toad stood... waiting. **

**To be continued...**

_**AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry this is late! I had exams this week! Also, I'm redoing one of my beloved stories that I'm turning into an animation so please bear with me! Thanks, you guys are the best! Have a nice day! :D **_


	6. Chapter 6

Peach: "If he doesn't get his little butt out here.."

Toad: "What?"

Mario: "I'M BACK! And we need to be quiet because Luigi is sleeping."

Toad: "Brilliant idea, Sherlock! Just start running and screaming, "I'm back!" out of nowhere!"

Peach: "Open the door, Mario!"

**Mario presses button. A dome rises. **

Toad: "So this is the place?"

Mario: "Yes, inside."

**Unlocks the door. **

Peach: "Wow... so beautiful! Nothing that I have seen before!"

Toad: "Tigers, dolphins, and UNICORNS!? Wha… what the heck, Luigi!"

Peach: "CAN I RIDE THE PRETTY PONIES!?"

Mario: "Uh, it might kill you..."

Peach: "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm gonna ride a pretty unicorn!"

**Peach sees the beautiful unicorn, she gazed her eyes upon it. Then she quickly made an attempt to mount on the creature. The animal bucked and kicked in fury. Then Peach starts baby talking which actually calms the unicorn down. **

Mario: "Peach, why don't you leave the poor creature alone? I know the dolphins will enjoy your company at least."

Peach: "I'll hang with the dolphins later. I got a wild dream to catch right now."

Toad: "She has a wild dream to catch? Ha!"

Peach: "Come here, baby. C'mon!"

Mario: "Do you really think that is going to work?"

Peach: "Hush up! I have to talk to this darling."

**The creature becomes tame enough for Peach to ride on. She successfully mounts on top. Mario is very surprised on how persistent she is. **

Peach: "Giddy up!"

(Horse neighs)

Mario: "Look at you. RIDING!"

Toad: "Mario, why are the tigers mean?"

Mario: "Because they're wild animals? Go hang out with the dolphins."

Toad: "But they're TOO FRIENDLY!"

Mario: "So? Your point?"

Toad: "Dolphin love? Ain't no kissy kissy. Oh boy, their ocean is a lot DEEPER than that!"

_**NOTE: Thanks for reading! I hope this brought lots of humor as well peaceful thoughts. Yes, this story is **_

_**WEIRD and FREAKY, like ME!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: Sorry I'm so late guys! I have been so busy! Anyway, to be continued with this story. **

_**Peach kept riding the unicorn until he gave up. She hopped off, and thanked the animal for the ride. Searching for a red delicious apple or tendersweet carrot, she was disapppointed from being unable to find the mythical creature a special treat. **_

Mario: "Peach, are you ready to leave now?"

Peach: (Sigh) "I wish I could give him a treat, but I don't have anything."

Mario: "Don't worry about it. I want to get out of here before Luigi finds out."

Peach: "Nah! I haven't had the chance to see the dolphins yet! I want to ride one!"

Mario: "You just rode a freaking unicorn! And now you want to ride a dolphin!? What's next, a savage TIGER!?"

Peach: "Fine. I'll only ride the dolphin. Then we'll leave."

Mario: "Okay."

**A colorful dolphin jumped out the water, Luigi had nicknamed her Sundae, after the gorgeous coloration reminded him of ice cream.**

Peach: "What a magnificent creature! What's her name?"

Mario: "Well, I thought Luigi named her Sunset... oh wait no, it's Sundae. My bad."

Peach: (Giggles) "Hey, can I ride you?"

_**Sundae happily squeaked and clicked, as a approbation of approval. **_

Mario: "I'll take that as a yes."

_**Peach jumped into the water, and clasped onto the dolphin's dorsal fin. She made a circle around the small lake. **_

Peach: "Thanks for the ride little fella!"

_**Sundae blew a raspberry before Peach left. **_

Mario: "Good. Now that were done, let's just leave."

Peach: "Okay, but where is Toad!?"

Mario: "Um..."

Peach: Uh oh..."

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Mario and Peach split up to find Toad. But they were oblivious that Toad already left to spoil Luigi's place. Mario looked far up ahead and seen tiny footprints that resembled Toad's. He met back with Peach and told her Toad left. **

Peach: "HE LEFT!?"

Mario: "Yeah..."

Peach: "Do you have a clue to what that means!?"

Mario: "I'm in hot water now?"

Peach: "No!"

Mario: "Yeah! But seriously! I'm in hot water! Is this a natural jacuzzi?"

**Mario sat in the bubbling spring water as the sweet fragrant flowers around it filled the air with a pleasant aroma. **

Peach: "I think WE ALL are in hot water right now. I honestly think you and Luigi need to talk... bro to bro... ya know?"

Mario: "He is so going to kill me though!"

Peach: "Sure. We trespassed, but, was there really any damage being done here? I mean, this is not Adam and Eve from the Bible.

Mario: "Of course! It's not like we've started a huge bonfire by cutting down all the trees, right!? Polluted the water with oil so that the dolphins can't survive, create a circus for the tigers and offer free unicorn rides to those little snooty children.

Peach: "You've said too much..."

Mario: "You're right... I did..."

Peach: "Ya think? I'm really questioning about what I have been saying."

Mario: "I don't know. But I do know one thing.."

Peach: "What's that?"

Mario: "You started it."

Peach: "Oh phooey! Here comes Mister Excuses again! MISTER EXCUSES!"

**After ranting for another 20 minutes, they finally embark on their way to find Toad. They stepped out of the dome and Mario pressed the button until it went underground. They walked around the kingdom, they couldn't find him. **

Mario: "Let's give it a rest, Princess."

Peach: "Find him tomorrow?"

Mario: "Yes, tomorrow."

**The next day, Mario and Peach wandered through town again. They stopped by and seen several posters that said: _Welcome one welcome all! To the secret garden of peaceful paradise! Join us in many of our beloved animal encounters! Including, tigers, dolphins, and yes, even unicorns! It only costs $5 per person, but don't wait! Prices will soar up to $10 next week! _**

Peach: (Sigh) "I wonder who did that."

Mario: "Toad, and I'm going to kill him before Luigi kills me."

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Luigi arose from his bed where Polterpup nestled beside him. He looked out the window, and heard loud noises. Polterpup immediately jumped off the bed, became frantic and started to howl. Luigi softly spoke to him. **

Luigi: "It's okay boy. It's okay."

**Luigi left the house, unarmed because he remembered his Thunderhand powers. He seen a crowd standing in the backyard. He looked forward and saw his precious dome... that was being overrun by invaders. With his eyes balling in fury, Luigi screamed at the top of his lungs. **

Luigi: "GET OUT!"

Lady: "But sir. There are flyers telling us how great this place is!"

Luigi: "WHAT!? I did not post that! Whoever did this is so dead!"

Lady: "There must be a misunderstanding..."

Luigi: "No ma'am. Somebody hacked into this place."

Lady: "When I seen this, I promised my daughter she could ride a unicorn."

Luigi: "Unicorns don't exist. They are entirely fictional. Besides, if they were real they would have been hunted to extinction by now."

Lady: "You sir are a pathetic nitwit!"

Luigi: "I'm not arguing with you anymore! Leave or I'll do something you'll regret!"

Lady: "FINE! Come darling! Let's leave this loser man!"

**The woman toad and child walked away in anger and disappointment. **

**The sunlight laid on Mario's face, underneath the blossoming sakura tree. **

Peach: "If only days were more glorious like this. "

Mario: "I wish."

Peach: "But we have to find Toad. Before this gets out of hand."

Mario: "Um, I'm pretty sure it's already out of hand, Princess."

Peach: (Sigh) "That doesn't mean we shouldn't find him."

Mario: "Ugh. This is bad. So bad..."

**Mario and Peach wandered through the kingdom again, hollering Toad's name**.** But he never showed. Hours past by and Mario was starting to get hungry. He began to grab an apple off of a dwarf apple tree, but a gardener witnessed it and snapped at him. **

Man: "Get out of my apples!"

Mario: "I only want one. Besides, I protect this kingdom. I shouldn't get a reward for it?"

Man: "I thought the Princess was your award."

Mario: "Kind of. But not really."

Man: "Even the luckiest man is the least grateful. What a shame!"

Mario: "I'm not ungrateful. We have walked around for hours trying to find somebody and it's wearing me out."

Man: "Oh. And who might be this "somebody?"

Mario: "Toad."

Man: "Ah yes! I know that guy! I seen him! He went down that forest!"

Mario: "Forest!? Why would Toad go down a forest?"

Man: "I don't know."

Mario: "Thanks for the apple and the help!"

Man: "Yes!" **He muttered words under his breath when Mario and Peach began walking away. **"Suckers! They didn't know I lied to them! That's what they get for taking one of my apples!"

**Mario and Peach kept walking, until they knew they were in the deepest part of the forest. Pitch black and unable to see, Mario and Peach decided to rest for the night. **

Peach: "Are you sure this is right? Something feels off."

Mario: "Nah! Toad is in here. I can _feel _it."

Peach: "All I can feel is the dark presence of the forest. My gut tells me _we don't belong here, Mario._"

Mario: "We'll be fine. I promise. Just sleep really close beside me. Nothing can harm you. Not when I'm with you they can't."

**Peach smiled in Mario's reassurance. **

Peach: "Okay Mario. I believe in you."

**To be continued... **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**It was finally morning when Mario and Peach glanced around. **

Peach: "I'm telling you, Mario. I don't think Toad is here."

Mario: "Maybe, maybe not. But do you know where he is?"

Peach: "No, but.."

Mario: "Then how do you know if Toad is not here? If you don't have a clue to where he is, he could by anywhere!"

Peach: "True."

Mario: "Man Luigi is so going to kill me when I get home."

**Luigi was looking above the glistening waters. He saw Sundae, who swam up to and greeted Luigi. She chirped and clicked when he called. But Luigi seen something abnormal. On Sundae's dorsal fin, she had a big scar. Luigi leaned over and looked closer. There was a hook in it. Someone tried to harm Luigi's beloved dolphin. But who? Luigi gently grabbed her dorsal fin and attempted to remove the hook, as well as disinfect the wounded area. The fear in the animal's eyes were simply enough for Luigi to understand the pain. **

Luigi: "It's okay, girl. I'm going to put a no trespassing sign here."

**Just as Luigi turned around, an angry mob appeared. **

Man: "Why can't we enjoy the place?"

Luigi: "Because man has ruined every great thing about this planet!"

Man: "But you're a man..."

Luigi: "Yeah, but I actually protect it not destroy it."

Man: "Let us in!"

Luigi: "What are you hoping for? Gold? There is nothing valuable here but a healthy ecosystem!"

Man: "We don't want your gold! We want more resources!"

Luigi: "I didn't say I had any! I was being SARCASTIC! DAMN YOU PEOPLE!"

Woman: "Listen! We want wood and we're running out of water."

Luigi: "There are trees over there! Use those instead! And how are we out of water!?"

Woman: "Sir, we had a no rain for at least one month. Those trees, well, are in a protected nature preserve."

Luigi: "Okay, first off, the water isn't even freshwater. It's SALTWATER! Secondly, this is also a protected area so you can't take the trees here either! BEGONE!"

Woman: "Unfortunately, you left us no choice..."

Man: "LIGHT IT UP!"

**The mob carried torches and lit aflame the trees. Others carried chainsaws. Almost all animals fled the scene. A couple of toad men came and grabbed netting in an attempt to catch the dolphin. A few more went after the tigers and the unicorns. Luigi cried in tears as his beloved garden was being destroyed. There is no peace anymore. **

Luigi: "STOP! Where are you taking them!?"

Man: "To the zoo."

Luigi: "You can't do that! What about the dolphin?"

Man: "To the zoo."

Luigi: "Listen, sir! You can't take animals away from their homes! What if they had babies there?"

Man: "We'll take those as well."

**Luigi's face turned fiery red and exploded like an erupting volcano. **

Luigi: "MONEY-MAKING THEIF! YOU'RE TOO GREEDY FOR TAKING AN ANIMAL'S WELFARE SERIOUSLY!"

Man: "Cool your pepper dude."

Luigi: "NO! DON'T TELL ME TO COOL MY PEPPER! I WILL GLADLY SHOVE ONE IN YOUR MOUTH SO YOU KNOW EXACTLY HOW EXCRUCIATING THIS IS FOR ME!"

Man: ...

Luigi: "That's what I thought!"

**The mob left, and the trees were cut down or still burning. All the animals are gone. Devastation arose. Nothing was left. Everything was gone or dead. **** _Life inside the dome was consumed before Luigi's eyes. _**

**To be continued... **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS FOUL LANGUAGE. NOT RECOMMENDED FOR TEENS UNDER THE AGE OF 16. **

**Luigi stood, weeping and bathing in his own tears. How could this happen? The only good news is that Mario and Peach did find Toad. He was standing beside the castle. **

Peach: "Where have you been!? Did you do this?"

Toad: "I went to see the newspaper editor, Princess. Yes, I technically made those posters."

Mario: "Do you have any idea that Luigi is going to kill me when I get home!? I told you to keep it a secret, didn't I?"

Toad: "Yeah, but I couldn't see a world not sharing a beautiful garden."

Mario: "That was LUIGI'S garden dumb***!"

Peach: "Calm down..."

Mario: "Don't tell me to calm down! I'm going home!"

**Mario left. His face went from pure angriness to solemnly pure. The disappointment ran across his face, as he watched his brother wail on the ground. The garden was ruined. There was no secret anymore. After a moment, Mario thought, and realized that it was HIS FAULT. Not Toad's. If he kept his promise to Luigi this would have never happened. **

Luigi: "How could you?"

Mario: "Luigi..."

Luigi: "HOW COULD YOU!?"

Mario: "Luigi, please let me explain..."

Luigi: "Let me explain what? That you F**KING told everyone!?"

Mario: "Bro.. relax.. I know this is my fault."

Luigi: "Can't wait for those snooty children to ride my unicorns and only dolphin now huh?"

Mario: "Please."

Luigi: "LEAVE. I don't know what to do with you anymore! You're such a f**king disgrace Mario. An absolute b****."

Mario: "I can help you regrow your garden back..."

Luigi: "Hehe no thanks bro. You see, it takes YEARS for everything to grow back."

Mario: (Sigh) "I don't know what to do with our situation, Luigi."

Luigi: "Do nothing, Mario. You f**ked yourself up in the first place anyway. I have to do it. All by my damn self."

**No more words were said that night. But Luigi thought about his words in the very beginning. "**_Tonight, I will show you this magical place that comforts every living soul. Prepare to be amazed by the presence of beauty, majesty, and dignity. I found my place__** here." **_**Those words shattered Luigi like a thousand heartbeats. There was always one side no one could get to, to reach. Like a blackhole, it seemed impossible. Luigi didn't know how he was getting the animals back. If he was getting any, it would certainly be Sundae. Sundae was rescued by Luigi when he found her stranded as a newborn calf. Luigi knew they would starve the dolphin until she performed tricks. **_"A "magical" place is nowhere near to be called home. A living soul will find no comfort or reassurance. There is no beauty, majesty or dignity. Only the presence of pure darkness and quietness comfort the lonely. I can't find my place. I can't find my home. This is not where I belong. I must run away... because_ **_this is not home anymore."_**

**To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_**AUTHOR NOTE: The story starts to get really emotional and weird. **_

**Luigi left the house. He said his dearest and sweetest goodbye to Polterpup. Tears ran down his face, and Polterpup couldn't understand why. **

Luigi: "I have to leave, boy. I'm sorry."

**Polterpup whimpered. It was as if he was talking. **"Please don't leave me, Luigi._ Please don't leave."_

**To make the pain less intense, Luigi ran away immediately into the forest. While he was running, he stumbled upon a Magikoopa. **

Magikoopa: "Ugh! Get out of my way!"

Luigi: "Sorry, but can you transform me into a jaguar?"

Magikoopa: "Really?"

Luigi: "I don't want to be human anymore. _I want to be an animal forever. I can be free this way." _

Magikoopa: (Giggles) "Well, if you insist.

**Magikoopa casts a spell on Luigi to turn into a green jaguar****. **

Magikoopa: "There! You're free! Now that's one less Mario Brother that Bowser has to take care of!"

**Luigi darted off. He ran through the forest again, growling like a lion. Luigi rested near a beautiful water springs and dreamed. Although he was now a wild jaguar, he dreamed of his past life, being a human. Luigi knew he couldn't do anything about the animals. But maybe since he is a wild cat he can. He finally woke up to take back what was his. **

**Mario sat on the porch outside the house. He was depressed about the entire situation. **

Mario: "How could I have done this to you, Luigi? I can never forgive myself. All the pain I put you through... (tears formed in his eyes) This is my fault. I am the worst bro ever. I let my own family down. I let my own brother down. Now you're gone. Because of me."

**Peach walked by and heard Mario. **

Peach: "It's okay, Mario."

Mario: "No it's not! It's ALL my fault! If I haven't told anyone Luigi would still be alive! But no, I didn't and Luigi committed suicide because of me!"

Peach: "Maybe he did. _But Luigi is free. He can build his own garden... in heaven." _

Mario: "You're right, Princess. He can."

**Luigi walked around in his new, furry body in the Mushroom Kingdom. Citizens were already calling the zoo while others just watched in fear. The zoo truck arrived, and roughly four zoo keeper toads came out. **

Zoo Keeper Toad #1: "Damn, he's pretty."

Zoo Keeper Toad #2: "He sure is. It's a shame we don't have a female to pair him up with."

Zoo Keeper Toad: #3: "Yeah, but maybe without is for the better. Come here, boy."** Attempts to use an animal restraining pole. Luigi ran off towards Toad #4. **

Zoo Keeper Toad #4: "HERE!" **Falls face first. **

Zoo Keeper Toad #1: "You nitwit! Give me that!" **He gets closer to Luigi with the animal restraining pole, and successfully grabs Luigi by the neck. Luigi becomes aggressive and attacks, his viscous claws penetrating through the handler's skin. He growls and roars in anger. Just like any other wild animal, Luigi refuses to be tamed.**

Zoo Keeper Toad #3: "You got him! Let's load him up!"

Zoo Keeper #4: "So, what are we going to do with him?"

Zoo Keeper #1: "Use the animal as profit. People will be astonished and wouldn't want their kids to miss out on such a rare opportunity to see this magnificent creature. "

Zoo Keeper #4: "You're right. They wouldn't."

**At the zoo, they released Luigi carelessly into an exhibit full of tigers. **

Zoo Keeper Toad #2: "Uh, but he's a jaguar!"

Zoo Keeper Toad #1: "Yeah, but maybe if he mates we will get green, polka-dotted, striped tigers and jaguars. Wouldn't that be cool?"

Zoo Keeper #2: "I guess. What are we naming him?"

Zoo Keeper Toad #1: "Good question. How about... Thunder? He definitely has that wild spark in him."

Zoo Keeper Toad #2: "Thunder sounds like a decent name."

Zoo Keeper Toad #1: "Thunder it is!"

**To be continued... **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**AUTHOR NOTE: CONTAINS A BIT OF SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE, RECOMMENDED FOR AGES 14 & UP **

**Luigi walked around the exhibit, pacing back and forth. He forgot about using his thunderhand powers, but it would probably have burned down the forest anyway. He began to become aggressive and claw at the glass, as well as run his head into it. Unexpectedly, two female tigers approached him. It seemed normal at first. But then the females got angry at each other. Both stood on hind legs in attempt to fight over him. Luigi knew where this is going, so he tries to leave, but both females corral him so he can't escape. A male tiger watches in the distance, he looks furious. Luigi only had the intention to escape, not to have a mate. One of the females lost, and ran back to the pride. The male jumped off, and got closer to Luigi. His eyes swept over him like a rocket. Luigi has a very bizarre odor on him. It's not masculine, but feminine. Incredibly, the male didn't want to attack, but saw Luigi as a potential female. Regardless of how hard Luigi tried to escape, the male pounced on top of him, and treated Luigi to unwanted business. **

**Mario and Peach were having a pinic by the beautiful Japanese Cherry Blossom. The stream flowed in all of its greatness. **

Peach: "So Mario, what are you going to do with Polterpup since Luigi is gone?"

Mario: "I can take care of him, Princess. That dog means so much to my brother. Only the best for him."

Peach: "Yeah. Hey! Did you hear about the news yesterday?"

Mario: "What news?"

Peach: "The zoo. They received a call about a wild green jaguar."

Mario: "A green jaguar?"

Peach: "Yeah. Want to go to the zoo?"

Mario: "Now I'm interested. Let's see it after we eat, okay?"

Peach: "Sure! I don't think I could ever leave this place without eating first."

Mario: "Haha! You sound just like me, Princess!"

**At the zoo, one of the workers noticed something off. **

Zoo Keeper Toad #4: "Hey! Am I witnessing MATING!?"

Zoo Keeper Toad #2: "You asshole! The kids don't need to hear that!"

Zoo Keeper Toad #4: "But it really is though!"

Zoo Keeper Toad #2: "It's all NATURAL! Now quit being a pervert and get to work!"

Zoo Keeper Toad #4: "Yes sir..." (Blushes and walks away)

**Approximately 2 hours later, Mario and Peach show up at the zoo. They checked out all the animals, but one stood out the most. **

Peach: "This is so sad!"

Mario: "Why did they do this to Sundae? She never deserved it."

Peach: "I know! She is so depressed! Sundae has no one to talk to! Not even Luigi!" **She nearly breaks down in tears. **

Mario: "Peach. I want you to remember something."

Peach: "Yeah?"

Mario: "You're the PRINCESS. Remember? You have the power to shut this place down, and free all the animals that dwell suffering in this place._ You have the power to make those animals smile again." _

Peach: "You're right! I will do that! In remembrance of Luigi! But first, let's go seen that green jaguar."

Mario: "Okay."

**It was after some good amount of time the male tiger was satisfied and left Luigi alone. He was often picked on inside of the exhibit. **

Peach: "Why is there a jaguar in the tiger exhibit?"

Mario: "With a good-looking coat, I want to say they put him in there for reproduction purposes."

Peach: "Disgusting! Alright, I've seen enough! Now I'm going to complain!"

Mario: "Well this ought to be good."

**Peach approached an employee. **

Peach: "Excuse me sir, but can I see your manager?"

Zoo Keeper Toad #1: "I am the manager."

Peach: "As ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, I DEMAND you to release ALL of these animals at once!"

Zoo Keeper Toad #1: "Pardon me?"

Peach: "You heard me."

Zoo Keeper Toad #1: "So what if I did, WHO CARES!?"

Mario: "I do! Now surrender! Or else you will face prison time!"

Zoo Keeper Toad #1: "Fine! I quit! Free em' all! I'll tell my fellow workers to quit and find another job! Humph!"

Peach: "Finally! Some respect!"

Mario: "Luigi would be so happy!"

Peach: "He would."

**Peach hit a red button that released all of the cages, Luigi darted out and ran off. The zoo workers were told to release Sundae into the ocean. The dolphin was soon carried over into the salty water and freed. She swam happily, never alone and never sad again. Luigi ran into a gallop and kept going until he seen Magikoopa again. This time, he wanted to be human... **

Magikoopa: "So you're back! How was it? Oh wait, your an animal. You can't talk. Sorry!"

**Luigi clawed at the wand. **

Magikoopa: "Hey! Okay, so you want to be back to normal, right? But I thought you said you wanted to be an animal forever. I mean that was the wish."

**Luigi led out a roaring cry. **

Magikoopa: "Okay! I will turn you into a human again!"

***Poof* Luigi is back to being a human. **

Luigi: "Phew! Thanks!"

Magikoopa: "Yeah. Don't tell Bowser please. He will be really pissed if you tell him that I helped you."

Luigi: "I won't! Promise!"

Magikoopa: "So, what was being an animal like?"

Luigi: "Absolute crap. They handle you in these animal restraint poles, then they cram you into an exhibit with other animals."

Magikoopa: "Yeah and?"

Luigi: "This freaking male tiger thought I was a female!"

Magikoopa: "Your point is?"

Luigi: "He did it to me!"

Magikoopa: "Oh wow. That's... that was a little too much info right there."

Luigi: "Well you wanted to know what happened, so there ya go."

Magikoopa: Okay, true. Now I'm going to leave. Bye!"

Luigi: "Bye!"

**Luigi ran back out of the forest and into the house. Polterpup cried full of joy. **

Luigi: "Hey buddy. I'm back. Miss me?"

**Polterpup wagged his tail. It was perfect timing. Mario and Peach are coming back into the house. **

Luigi: "Mario!" **Luigi came running towards him. **

Mario: "Bro! Where have you been!? I thought you were dead!" **(Tears streamed down his face) **

Luigi: "I don't think I could ever tell you."

Peach: "Well, we're glad you're back, Luigi."

Luigi: "Me too! So good to be home! Home sweet home!"

Mario: "Luigi."

Luigi: "Yeah Mario?"

Mario: Those animals of yours that were caught and put into the zoo. Are now living there life... _free." _

Luigi: "Thanks guys! That is the best thing that you could have ever done! Y'know what?"

Mario: "What?"

Luigi: "_I forgive you, bro."_

**To be continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**AUTHOUR NOTE: THERE ARE THEORIES THAT LUIGI IS POSSIBLY TRANSGENDER SO I'M GOING TO DO IT!**

**It was Thursday morning and Mario heard an uncomforting sound. It came from the bathroom. He walked in and noticed Luigi on his knees in front of the toilet. **

Mario: "Sick, huh?"

Luigi: "Yeah. I've been here for too long..."

Mario: "How long? Do you know what time?"

Luigi: "I woke up around 12:00 AM so basically I was up all night."

Mario: "Hmm. It's not even near flu season."

Luigi: "I know. I feel so sick and miserable right now."

Mario: "Let's give it a couple of days. It might pass through the system eventually."

Luigi: "Okay."

Mario: "Just go back to bed and rest. Don't forget a nice glass of ice water."

Luigi: "Yeah, okay."

**The phone rang. **

Peach: "Hey, Mario? It's me, Peach. I was wandering if I could come over your house today."

Mario: "Good morning, Princess. Unfortunately, you can't come over because I found out Luigi is sick. I'm not sure if what he has is contagious or not. Can I come to your place instead?"

Peach: "Ugh! Your poor brother! But yeah, you can come over."

Mario: "Sweet! What time to you want me over by? It's 9:35 right now."

Peach: "I was thinking about sometime in the afternoon. Maybe 1:00 PM?"

Mario: "Sure!"

Peach: "Great! See you there!"

**He hung up the phone. **

Luigi: "Who was that?"

Mario: "Peach. I'm going to hang out with her at the castle since your sick though."

Luigi: "That's fine."

**Luigi walked away. His face suddenly turned as green as his clothes and he felt his stomach twist into a knot. Immediately, he ran into the bathroom. **

Mario: "Luigi, do I need to stay home?"

Luigi: "No.. you... don't."

Mario: "You look really bad. Maybe I should take you to my work."

Luigi: "I'm FINE Mario! Now leave me the f**k alone!"

Mario: "Hey! You never swear! Not at me at least you don't!"

Luigi: "WELL I DON'T CARE!"

Mario: "What has gotten into you!?"

Luigi: "NOTHING!"

Mario: "There is definitely something going on here. Tomorrow, I'm taking you to the doctor!"

Luigi: "Pfft. Probably a waste of my freaking time anyway."

Mario: "Maybe it will, maybe it won't. Y'know, Luigi, I just saved a patient a little over a week ago because her appendix was about to burst."

Luigi: "And your point is?"

Mario: "If she didn't go to the doctor she would've been dead. You never know what lays out in front of you, Luigi. For all we know you could be infected with a deadly disease."

Luigi: "Okay, I heard more than enough. I'M DONE!"

Mario: "If you insist."

**Mario walked away as Luigi went upstairs to bed. It was soon already afternoon and Mario had finished getting himself ready. It takes around 10 to 15 minutes to walk from his house to Peach's castle. **

Peach: "Good afternoon, Mario!"

Mario: "Yep. You too."

Peach: "Is there something wrong?"

Mario: "Uh... no."

Peach: "I feel like your hiding something from me. What is it? You look... _scared." _

Mario: "It's... it's Luigi. I don't know what his problem is."

Peach: "What did he do?"

Mario: "He was up all night last night throwing up, and this morning, he was snapping at me."

Peach: "Actually that's normal. For someone to stay up ALL NIGHT Mario, I can find it difficult for them to be happy. You know Luigi is not feeling well. And being sick is more likely the answer."

Mario: "Yes. But I'm going to schedule an appointment tomorrow at my work. Luigi was STILL throwing up this morning. Non-stop."

Peach: "That does sound interesting. You wouldn't mind if I hang around at your work tomorrow, right?"

Mario: "Well, I wouldn't mind, but here's the thing. The hospital is one of the germiest places you could ever visit. You can go if you want to, but there is a greater chance that you will get sick."

Peach: "That's fine. I want to help Luigi. As any amazing friend would do, I want to be there to support him."

Mario: "True."

**It was evening, the sun was going down. Both brothers were sleeping silently. Mario was able to schedule a 10:00 AM appointment for Luigi. But it won't be easy. When morning came, Mario woke up on time, but Luigi was in the bathroom again, getting sick. **

Mario: "Sick still? Well I have good news for you."

Luigi: "Tell me... I want... the pain... to be over."

Mario: "You have a doctor's appointment today at 10:00 AM. So we need to hurry."

Luigi: "Fine."

**Just as they were about to leave, Toad entered. **

Toad: "Hey guys! And woah, you look terrible, Luigi!"

Luigi: "That's why I'm going to this place called the doctor!"

Toad: "What?"

Luigi: "Never mind."

Mario: "Toad, this is a really bad time to talk. Can we chat later?"

Toad: "Of course! My apologies. I didn't know you guys had plans."

Mario: "It's okay, Toad. C'mon, Luigi. Let's go."

Luigi: (Sigh) "Yes, Mario."

**The brothers left the house. Luigi noticed it hurts to walk. **

Luigi: "Bro.. can we rest for a minute? I'm really hurting."

Mario: "Where?"

Luigi: "It's my stomach. I feel like I can't walk."

Mario: "Does it hurt that bad? Look, it's 9:40 now. I don't want to be late."

Luigi: "You think I can stop this? It's not my fault that I'm in a world of pain."

Mario: "I can carry you."

Luigi: "Know what. Let's just keep walking."

Mario: "Are you sure?"

Luigi: "YES!"

**Regardless of the pain, Luigi kept walking. Finally, they arrive at the hospital entrance at 9:57 AM. Mario walked to the front desk. He talked to a lady momentarily. Mario then noticed Peach sitting in the waiting room. **

Peach: "Hey guys!"

Mario: "Hello!"

Luigi: "Hi..."

Peach: "Sorry you're not feeling well, Luigi."

Luigi: "It's okay. We will figure it out today... maybe."

**A toad nurse walked in. **

Toad Nurse: "Luigi?"

Luigi: "That's me."

Peach: "Are you staying?"

Mario: "No, I was planning to come with Luigi. Don't worry I will keep you updated on what happened."

Peach: "Thanks!" **Peach smiled. Her eyes are like the crystal, blue ocean of the Caribbean. **

**The toad nurse examined Luigi with a normal health checkup. His blood pressure was normal, as well as his weight. **

Toad Nurse: "The doctor will see you shortly."

Mario: "Okay, thanks."

**It was at least 10 minutes before the doctor arrived. It was Dr. Toadley. **

Dr. Toadley: "Hello. I heard we are having stomach problems?" **He looked at Luigi. **

Mario: "Yeah. And I was hoping maybe you knew what's going on?"

Dr. Toadley: "Give me some background information, please."

Mario: "Well, it started the night before yesterday. Luigi has been throwing up for two days straight now. He's very moody, and when we were getting here, he complained that his stomach was so upset that he couldn't walk."

Dr. Toadley: "Never heard of such a case, except in females."

Luigi: "What the heck is that supposed to mean!?"

Dr. Toadley: "Pregnant women complain about this a lot."

Mario: "Are you trying to tell me that my brother is pregnant!?"

Dr. Toadley: "I can do an MRI scan and an ultrasound if you like."

Mario: "Do only one for now. I don't want Luigi's health bill to cost too much."

Dr. Toadley: "Sure! Which one?"

Mario: "We'll start with ultrasound, I guess. But can't we use something simple as those pregnancy test sticks instead?"

Dr. Toadley: "Well, I heard that customers have refunded them because it's not accurate. I need to get those false things out of here."

Mario: "Oh."

Dr. Toadley: "Let's go do the ultrasound real quick."

**Dr. Toadley escorted Luigi into the room. He sat, laid back in the comfy chair, as Dr. Toadley was going over his stomach with an ultrasound. Sure enough, something was in there. **

Dr. Toadley: "Oh my..."

Mario: "What?"

Dr. Toadley: "CONGRATULATIONS! YOU'RE PREGNANT, LUIGI!"

Luigi: "No! I can't be! I'm a BOY! A MAN! How is this possible!?"

Dr. Toadley: "When you were still growing in your mother's uterus, you began forming organs. A couple of those organs are your reproductive organs. Sometimes, people are BOTH a boy and a girl, which is called a transgender. Yes, you may have a penis with ovaries. In order to get pregnant, you must have an egg fertilized by a sperm. Clearly, you have ovaries because that is where the eggs come from. "

Luigi: "Okay... but since I have eggs, should I have a period then?"

Dr. Toadley: "A girl is supposed to yes. But since you're missing the uterus, aka the vagina, that doesn't necessarily happen."

Luigi: (Sigh) "Can I go out and get some fresh air please?"

Mario: "Sure."

Dr. Toadley: "Can't blame him. That's a lot to take in. It's pretty overwhelming when you find out who you really are."

Mario: "Can you monitor Luigi while I talk to Peach?"

Dr. Toadley: "Sure."

Mario: "Thanks."

**Mario left the room and seen Peach sitting, reading one of her favorite novels while in the waiting room. **

Mario: "Hey Peach."

Peach: "Mario! What did they find out!?"

Mario: "Well, we discovered that Luigi is actually a transgender."

Peach: "Are you serious!?"

Mario: "Yeah. And it gets worse. He's PREGNANT too!"

Peach: "PREGNANT!? LUIGI IS PREGNANT!? THAT IS SO AWESOME! I'M GOING TO GET MY GIRLS AND WE WILL THROW HIM A SURPRISE BABY SHOWER!"

Mario: "Oh dear... what have I done..."

Peach: "WHEN HE GETS OUT I'M GOING TO SAY HI!"

Mario: "Alright."

Peach: "AND I CAN HELP HIM GO CLOTHES SHOPPING AND HELP HIM WHEN HE GOES TO DELIVER THE BABY!"

Mario: "PEACH!"

Peach: "What!?"

Mario: "Calm down! When Luigi gets out, don't go clamoring on top of him. He's had it stressful enough."

Peach: "Fine. You're no fun."

Mario: (Sigh) "Sometimes, I wish you wouldn't get carried away with everything."

**To be continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Luigi walked out into the waiting room. There he seen Peach, who looked like she was going to explode. **

Peach: "Luigi! I am so proud of you! How many weeks are you?"

Luigi: "SHE KNOWS!? MARIO!"

Peach: "Oops... was I not supposed to say anything? Mario didn't say I couldn't..."

Luigi: "Please... keep this a secret from everybody else. The only people who should know this is Mario and Daisy."

Peach: "I will. But why does Daisy need to know?"

Luigi: "If I don't tell Daisy she is going to be very suspicious and flip out. She will think that I cheated on her, which I would not do to anybody!"

Peach: "Makes sense. But how far into the pregnancy are you?"

Luigi: "The doctor didn't say. I'm guessing five weeks."

**Luigi left and went back to the house.** **Mario was there and he couldn't help but ask. **

Mario: "Hey Luigi."

Luigi: "Yeah Mario?"

Mario: "Who did you do it with?"

**Luigi's face blushed bright red. **

Luigi: "Well, it's hard to explain."

Mario: "Long story?"

Luigi: "Yeah."

Mario: "Just tell me the key points then."

Luigi: "Okay. I was so frustrated that I wished that I was a jaguar. But then, the zoo caught me, and well, one of the tigers found out I was partially female. And then there I was being raped and BOOM! I'm pregnant!"

Mario: "Geez. Okay, but you're back to human now. You can't be pregnant."

Luigi: (Sigh) "I don't know how it happened either. Should I deliver as a jaguar then?"

Mario: "It would probably be better since you got pregnant that way."

Luigi: "Yeah. I guess the real problem is going to be Daisy."

Mario: "Right. If she finds out that you're pregnant, then that means that..."

Luigi: "I was f**ked up. Literally."

Mario: "Or that."

Luigi: "What?"

Mario: "Nothing."

Luigi: "So you told Peach about this?"

Mario: "Yeah, sorry Luigi."

Luigi: "I want it a secret! It's so embarrassing!"

Mario: "You didn't tell me exactly who raped you in cat form."

Luigi: "A horny ass male tiger. That's what."

Mario: "Oh..."

**Luigi left with his face blushed red. He didn't know how to explain this to Daisy. All that he knew is that she might rip off his moustache and not believe him. But perhaps when the ultrasound or delivery came, there would be hope for proof. Luigi walked up to the front door at Daisy's house. He rang the doorbell, his teeth and hands clenching and his legs wobbling. Daisy appeared at the door. **

Daisy: "Hiya Luigi."

Luigi: "Daisy... I have something really important to tell you. It's very hard to believe, but trust me, it happened."

Daisy: "How can I not believe you? You're my boyfriend! You can tell me anything!"

Luigi: "The concept is difficult to grasp onto. I don't think the doctor could even scientifically explain it."

Daisy: "Please tell me!"

Luigi: "Okay. Daisy... I'm pregnant."

Daisy: "WHOA! WHAT? YOU'RE PREGNANT!?"

Luigi: "I was raped by a male tiger. And apparently, I'm a transgender."

Daisy: "A male tiger!? Transgender? Luigi, how is this possible? Two totally different species can't have sex!"

Luigi: "Well, that's what I thought too. But, I got so angry at being human that wished myself to be a jaguar. Then the zoo captured me and put me in a tiger exhibit. And that's how it happened."

**Daisy's eyes widened. **

Daisy: "Wow. I see what you mean now."

Luigi: "When thee time comes, I expect no baby showers. I will wish to be a jaguar again to deliver. Once the cubs are born, I will keep them in a sanctuary and remain human. I do not consider them my kids. I will protect them in what's left of my garden."

Daisy: "I thought nothing was left of your garden."

Luigi: "Maybe, maybe not."

**Several months have passed. Luigi knew the time would be soon. It was early spring. Mario took him to the doctor for another checkup. At the doctor, the ultrasound which showed a little furry tail with spots and stripes. Luigi was having one, baby cub thankfully. It was assumed that Luigi was at least 9 months pregnant. He knew what had to be done. Luigi stopped by in the forest to see Kamek the Magikoopa again. **

Kamek: "So, you want to be a jaguar again?"

Luigi: "The time has come. I have no choice."

Kamek: "Is this temporary?"

Luigi: "Yes. I will be human forever once I have the baby."

Kamek: "Okay, deal. I will be here in case you come to look for me."

**Kamek used his powers and transformed Luigi into a jaguar again. Luigi darted off as far away as he can. A waterfall poured the gentle sounds of healing and Luigi rested. It wasn't until later that Luigi began having the contractions. He walked into the water, went through the waterfall and found a hidden cave behind it. He stopped, as he went into labor, the sound of nature surrounded him and calmed his senses. Five minutes later, the baby was out. Since Luigi was green and the tiger was orange, the cub was brown. She had spots and stripes all over her. She cried as Luigi nudged to comfort her. Luigi picked the cub up by his mouth, since the cub was too young to walk yet. He went over to Kamek that seen the newborn. **

Kamek: "How cute! I'll change you back now."

**Luigi is transformed into a human again... one last time. **

Luigi: "I appreciate the help you have done for me, Kamek. How can I thank you for this?"

Kamek: "How about not telling Bowser on me?"

Luigi: "I promise I won't. Have a nice day."

Kamek: "See ya, Luigi!"

**Luigi walked as he carried the cub in his arms. **

Luigi: "You're a cutie aren't ya?"

**He said looking down at her eyes. **"I have a new home for you."

**Luigi made plans to rebuilt the dome, as well as add more plants. He even bought some trees from the garden market. **

**Then he looked into the newborn cub's eyes and said:**_ "__There is a__ magical place that comforts every living soul. The presence of beauty, majesty, and dignity is your new home." _

**THE**** END! **


End file.
